I Believe In You
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: Even after ten years, Jade still can't seem to beat Tori at her own game. And of course, Beck is always wrapped up in the mess, too. Bade
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hey there!**

**Wow. So this is what I dreamed last night...somewhat. I don't even know. Just tell me if you like it.**

Jade anxiously paced back and forth across the foyer of Beck's house, biting her lip. Beck was sprawled out on the couch opposite her, the epitome of peace and calm. If only she could be so relaxed.

"Babe, would you calm down?" Beck asked her, slightly concerned.

"I'll calm down when they call already!" Jade shot back, before turning on her heel and continuing to pace.

Beck simply shrugged and turned his attention back to his phone. After almost nine years together, he knew better than to argue with Jade. Anyone who did had no idea what was coming to them. He had found that out the hard way, back when they were only kids in high school. Now they were both Hollywood Arts graduates, with houses and jobs of their own, and she still hadn't changed a bit.

After five minutes of no change, Beck spoke again. "I have a philosophy," he announced, "that the more you pace, the longer it'll take for them to call."

"Do not. Start with me," Jade growled.

Beck smiled and left her alone. Although he wouldn't voice it out loud, he actually didn't blame his girlfriend for being so anxious. A few weeks prior, both he and Jade had auditioned for a movie series that was said to be the next Harry Potter franchise. They had both been told afterwards that they would know the outcome of the cast in a few weeks.

A shrill ringing noise broke into Beck's train of thought. Jade whipped around. "Who's phone is that?" she demanded.

"Mine." Beck flipped it open. "Hello?"

Jade waited impatiently while he spoke with the casting director. "Thank you so much," he eventually signed off, and hung up before standing up and walked over to Jade.

"Well?"

Beck looked into her eyes for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile. "I got the part!"

Jade gasped. "For all the movies?"

"Yes!" Beck laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"Congrats, babe," Jade told him. "This is seriously gonna be amazing for you. Finally, your career can take off!"

"And you'll be right there beside me," Beck told her, elbowing her in the side. "As soon as you get that call yourself."

As if on cue, Jade's phone rang. She suddenly felt more nervous than she had even been before, even when her self-written play back in high school was a disaster and opening night was hours away.

Beck rubbed her arm gently as she answered, and waited for her to finish with the casting director as well. But when she hung up and turned around to face him, he knew immediately that the verdict wasn't the same.

"You okay?" he asked her cautiously.

In reply, Jade clenched her jaw tight and threw her phone to the ground. A loud clattering noise broke the silence as she turned away from him, yanked the front door open and stomped outside.

Beck suppressed a sigh and followed her. Seven years of experience had his back there.

"Jade?" he called after her. "You wanna talk about this?"

After chasing her down the sidewalk for a minute, she abruptly swung around and faced him again. "You didn't tell me SHE was auditioning, too," Jade told him bitterly.

Beck's tan features were immediately traced with confusion. "Who was auditioning?"

"TORI VEGA!" Jade screeched, before running off again.

Oh, no.

Beck honestly had had no idea that Tori was auditioning for the movie as well. To his amusement and Jade's dismay, in the six years that they had broken away from their high school lives, she had not been able to rid herself of the brunette that was constantly innocently posing a threat. Tori was incredibly successful, having gone straight from graduation to the big stage. Her name was in lights everywhere, on the tv, on the computer, in magazines everywhere Jade looked. And it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know that Tori had auditioned for this movie opposite Jade, and won the role. As Beck's love interest.

Beck dutifully followed Jade yet again, this time catching her as she finished the loop around his neighborhood, approaching his house again.

"Jade!" he called, grabbing her arm.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

Beck knew she had been crying.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Jade leaned against his shoulder, tired from her journey around the neighborhood and all the weeks of anticipation of this call leading to nothing but heartbreak and failure. Again.

Beck held her close. "I didn't know she was auditioning," he told her softly.

"I...I know," Jade admitted, taking a shaky breath. "God, this sucks."

/

After going back to Beck's place and watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_ (the one movie that Beck knew could make Jade feel better in ANY situation), Jade fell asleep on the couch with his arm around her, resting on his chest.

As she slept, Beck studied his girlfriend and felt a rush of guilt, empathy and sadness for her. They had been dating for almost nine years, and seven of them had been haunted by a girl she had hoped to never see again. And not haunted in the way she would like.

Although she had never said it, Beck knew this movie role meant a lot to Jade. To have it snatched away from her with ease by someone she couldn't stand must be really painful. Plus, this certain someone was the love interest to one of the few people in her life that she trusted. To her, it probably felt like Sikowitz's class all over again.

Being careful not to wake her, Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The engagement ring he had bought for Jade the day before. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about proposing before he saw it. All it took was one casual stroll by in the mall, and he was sold. Literally.

The ring was a striking black diamond, that caught the moonlight as Beck held it up to admire it. It was so not a typical engagement ring, yet so...Jade. He knew she wouldn't wear anything that wasn't as dark and bold. It was the only black ring in the showcase at the store. Next to rows and rows of clear crystals and jewels of all sorts, it stood out like...his girlfriend in a sea of other wannabe actresses. Like the first day she caught his eye.

Beck gently slipped the ring on Jade's left ring finger. Then he closed his eyes and leaned up against her, preparing for the sunlight hours to come.

/

Beck woke up later to see Jade curiously staring at the diamond that was on her finger. "What is this...?" she asked suspiciously.

Beck smiled and took her hand. "When I said you'd be right beside me on that movie, I meant it," he told her. "You won't be a part of the cast. But you'll be on that set as Mrs. Oliver. If, Jade West, you'd do me the honor of being my wife. I've loved you for almost ten years, and I'm more than ready to love you for a million more. Will you marry me?"

Jade looked up at him, for once at a loss for words. "Yes," she finally stammered out. "Yes. I will marry you!"

Jade laughed and threw her arms around him. "YES!"

It seemed to be the only word she knew.

In return, Beck picked her up and carried her to the door. "Well then, my new fiancee," he told her grinning. "We should be going now."

"Going where?" she asked.

"To set," Beck replied. "Today is the read-through for the movie. And before these love scenes are shot, Tori Vega needs to know that my wife will be there watching every one."

Jade kissed him in response to that. Beck knew deep down that he had made her happier than any movie role ever could. And to make Jade happy, one has to have lots of experience. Nine years, to be almost exact.

**Sooo. How was that? Basically that's my dream all fluffed out. All that I really remember was Jade getting upset about something, then Beck going after her and proposing. But I wanted to write about it regardless. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 (due to popular request)**

_**"**__Now there you are, yes, there's that face. That face that somehow I trust. It may embarrass you to hear me say it, but say it I must, say it I must...you have the cool clear eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth. Yet there's that up turned chin and the grin of impetuous youth. Oh, I believe in you, I believe in you."_

_O.O.O_

On the drive to set, Jade could not stop smiling, and staring at the ring on her finger. It was so bold, and beautiful. So her. Beck knew her so well.

_Beck. _The name made her heart flutter, just as it had done back in high school when they had first started to date. Every time she looked at him, all she saw was fiance. It was like he was in a totally new light now.

All of her previous hatred towards herself and the world for not getting this movie role was washed away. Nothing or no one could bring her down, not even Tori Vega. Now, she would always have something over Tori, no matter how many glamorous jobs the other girl booked. Jade would always have Beck, the boy she knew Tori may still possibly love. The ring had sealed the deal.

Beck pulled into the set's parking lot and turned to smile at Jade and rub his thumb over her hand briefly before opening the car door and getting out. He had considered going around to her side and opening her door for her, but soon thought against it. He knew Jade liked doing things herself.

He did hold the door for her though, as they entered the building, and she didn't protest. In fact, he noted that the sunshine was practically radiating off her face. As they walked down the hallway inside, he smiled to himself, proud that he had made the right choice to propose, even if it was an impulsive one. Beck Oliver wasn't usually impulsive.

The two found the conference room where the read through was being held with ease. Beck slipped his hand into Jade's before entering the room and greeting everyone.

"Here's our star!" a man at the end of the table stood up and made his way over to the couple. "I'm Steve, the casting director. I believe we spoke on the phone yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," Beck let go of Jade's hand to shake Steve's. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Of course! We're excited to have you on board. You're very talented," Steve said. Beck saw Jade smile adoringly at him through his peripheral vision.

"And who might this be?" Steve asked, turning to Jade.

"This is my fiance, Jade," Beck answered for her. He knew she wouldn't mind, given her new title. "I decided to bring her along for good luck. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure," Steve asked, looking Jade up and down. Jade knew inside that he had recognized her as the girl he had rejected for the role now belonging to Tori. But he didn't mention it. "Have a seat anywhere. When the rest of the cast gets here, we can begin."

Jade grabbed Beck's hand again as he led her to a few empty chairs on the side of the table. The two then picked up a script and began to read over it, quietly exclaiming over it while everyone else talked amongst themselves. A few pages later, Jade looked up to see none other than Tori Vega herself standing in the doorway, bright eyed and eager to begin her latest project.

Jade hadn't seen Tori in person since their high school graduation, but she didn't look too much different. Her hair was a bit shorter, but her eyes shone with a happiness that would have originally made Jade want to throw up. Considering that_ she_ now had that same happiness in _her_ eyes, she decided it would be hypocritical and went back to reading the script as Tori said hi to Steve and chatted for a minute. Tori didn't seem to notice Beck sitting in the corner, until she came over and sat down.

Tori chose a seat at the table directly opposite Beck. Jade couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, but decided to disregard it. Nothing about this chick really mattered anymore. Or so she thought.

"Hi, Beck!" Tori chirped. "How are you?"

"Doing just fine, Tori," he replied. Jade kept a tight grip on his hand under the table. He squeezed back in reassurance.

"And...Jade," Tori continued, glancing over at the other girl. "Are you on the movie too? I didn't recall seeing you on the cast list."

"No," Jade smiled. "Beck just wanted to bring me along." She cast another adoring glance his way, which he mirrored back at her.

"Oh, that's nice," Tori said. Jade could tell she didn't mean it.

The three stayed silent for a moment. Then Tori kept going. "So. I guess you two are still together?" she asked.

Jade smiled. This was just what she had been looking for. "Yeah, we are. Actually..." she lifted her left hand on to the table and displayed her new ring for all to see. Jade watched as Tori facial expression changed when she cast a glance at the ring catching the light. It was gorgeous.

"Oh, wow!" she said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. Jade called it as she saw it. "That's...beautiful, Jade. Congrats to you both, I guess."

"Thanks, Tori. We really appreciate it," Beck said earnestly.

"Whe-when's the wedding?" Tori asked.

"Oh, probably after this movie is done shooting or something," Jade said easily, leaning back in her chair. "It'd be hard for me to party plan while being on set here all day with you guys, right?"

"You're gonna be here with us during the whole movie?" Tori said, her face ashen.

"Yeah," Jade replied. This was so awesome.

Before Tori could speak again, Steve and the director sat down and called the read through to order. Both girls and Beck picked up their respective scripts without another word.

O.O.O

The first part of the read through went off without a hitch. Break was called after the first 50 pages or so, and Jade got up to find a restroom, leaving Beck with a quick kiss and Tori with steam almost coming out of her ears. She was trying to hide it, though.

While in the bathroom fixing her hair, Jade was only half surprised to find Tori walking through the door.

"Hey," she said to Tori, without turning away from the mirror.

"Listen, Jade," Tori said hesitantly, playing with a strand of hair.

Jade went on fixing her own. "What?"

"I don't mean to be out of line or too personal or anything, but if you're ever not sure about this, I'm here to help," Tori told her.

Jade scrunched up her nose in confusion, but still continued curling a strand of hair around her finger in the mirror, without turning to face Tori. "Not sure about what?"

"M-marrying Beck," Tori stammered uncertainly.

"Why would I not be sure about marrying Beck?" Jade asked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure if..um, I didn't know if it was because, uh.."

It all clicked in Jade's head. The fair skinned girl dropped her hair and whirled around from the mirror to face Tori. "You think I'm marrying Beck because I'm PREGNANT?" she asked disbelievingly.

Tori shrugged. "I wasn't sure."

Jade was fuming. "Vega, this is the lowest thing you've ever done. How many years later, and you still think I'm just a slut?"

Tori tried to backpedal. "No, Jade, I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to be supportive!" she pleaded.

"Supportive, my ass," Jade snapped. "You can't accept the fact that Beck proposed because he loves me, not because he feels obligated to in order to raise a child. I'm so happy that I can be here on this set to keep tabs on you this entire freaking movie. You're unbelieveable."

Jade turned on her heel and strode towards the door. She turned around before the threshold and pointed an accusing finger at Tori again, who was still stuck in her spot in the middle of the bathroom.

"I'm not stupid Tori, and I'm warning you now that even though I'm not on this movie that I'll be here watching you like a hawk every damn second. Your character may be able to do everything under the sun with my fiance, but that's all it will ever be. Your character. If you step out of line, I'll be here to correct it. Just remember that."

Jade turned and yanked open the door, stalking back down the hallway to the conference room, where Beck was flipping through the script.

"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek as she sat down. His dark eyes searched her piercing blue ones, seeing flames of fury burning in the back. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Jade grumbled. "I'll tell you in the car."

Beck shrugged and turned his attention back to the script. Just as the read through was being called to order again, Tori slipped into her chair, avoiding Jade's chilling gaze. Beck didn't seem to notice the other girl's heated cheeks.

"Okay, let's take it from-" Steve's announcement was cut short by a shrill ringing noise coming from his pocket. With an apologetic smile, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and answered it hastily. "Hello?"

Beck, Jade, Tori, and the rest of the cast waited patiently, watching the casting director as his face screwed up in disappointment and frustration at the news he was being told over the other end of the phone. "I understand," he said stiffly. "Goodbye." He snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

There was a pause. "Is everything okay?" Beck asked cautiously.

Steve sighed. "The actress I had hired for the role of your sister just bowed out," he said. "I'll have to recast her - it won't be a problem. We just don't have anyone to read for her today."

Something in Jade's head clicked again. "I can read for her, if you want," she spoke up. "I have acting experience."

"Great! Thank you so much..." Steve trailed off.

"Jade," she finished.

"Jade. Right. Thank you. Let's all pick up at scene 5. Tori, we start from your line, 'are you out of your mind?' And go." Steve signaled Tori to start.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tori said to Beck. "You can't fly all the way to New Zealand just for one girl!"

"And why can't I?" Beck countered. "Why do you care so much, anyways?"

"What's going on in here?" Jade read flawlessly. "Why are you two yelling?" She smiled to herself as Tori and Beck kept going. This was just too good to be true.

O.O.O

After the read through concluded, everyone packed up and said their goodbyes before heading out and going home. Jade stood up to leave with Beck in tow, but was stopped before she could reach the door.

"Amazing reading today, Jade," Steve told her warmly.

"Thank you! It means a lot," she replied.

"Look, I know this may be a little forward on my part, but I want to offer you the role. You just seem perfect. I hope that's okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes! That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" Jade said, leaning forward to hug him. He chuckled and returned it.

"Just between you and me," he said in her ear. "Now that I'm seeing you again, I wish I had given you Tori's role. You and Beck have something special, and you would have been perfect as his love interest."

"That means so much to me," Jade told him. "Thank you. But I'm okay with having another role. I get to be the love interest off camera." She smiled as Beck came up behind her and slid an arm around her waist.

"We better be going, before it get's dark," he told Steve.

"Fine, I'll see you both tomorrow for blocking?"

"See you then!" Jade said, before leaving to head back to the car with Beck.

"Well, congrats!" Beck told her, rubbing her arm as they walked down the hall arm in arm.

Jade stopped. "How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"I always knew," he replied. "You're an amazing actress. You land movies left and right. Duh."

She laughed in response. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"So what were you so upset about earlier?" he asked as they reached the car.

"Meh, nothing," Jade said, pulling open her door. "Let's just say," she continued once they were safe inside the car, "that come tomorrow, I don't think Tori Vega will bother me that much anymore."

"Why?" Beck asked, turning around to check for cars before pulling out of their spot.

"She's got nothing on your sister, baby," Jade said.

Beck laughed in response. "I love you, you know that?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I love you too." Jade leaned forward to cup his face in her hand and kiss him, before he put the car in gear and the two headed home.

**Well? Do you love it? jk lol**

**P.S. This is what I had in mind for Jade's ring. Take out the spaces...yadda yadda.**

**http:/ /media/catalog/product/c ache/1/image/9df78 eab33525d 08d6e5fb8d 27136e95/2 /2/22913blk-w _1_**

**Also - I wrote a short Big Time Rush story that doesn't seem to be getting looked at a lot. Just to let you guys know - It'd be cool to have some feedback on it, even though I already know it's weird and crappy and one of those things that was just pulled out of nowhere. It's called Thanks for Making Me a Fighter.**

**For my Flirting with Death loyals - it's still alive! Been discussing some things with my co-writer, and also since school was on recess I had no access to whatever had been already written. Hang in there!**


End file.
